Evanescence
by RuAlf
Summary: You could have made him to be fond of you, you do, but you try your best and his sight was still set on somewhere else. One sided mc/elazul


**This has been sitting for a while in my file so…meh, it wouldn't hurt to just…post it?**

Disclaimer: Legend of Mana belongs to Square and I have no intention to rob it despite how beautiful it is

 **EVANESCENCE**

 _ **-**_ _Quickly fading or disappearing_ _ **-**_

Do you remember when you first met the young Jumi? A frown on his face, his eyebrows furrowed together to create a permanent stubborn look as he turned at his heels and went away before Duelle even finished. You thought that maybe…he's an asshole. So you skipped talking with him for so long –until you're sure the highway is clear off bandits and that Daena has met Gaeus.

When you finally talked with him, you found out of his bonds with Pearl. An innocent girl in white dress who's even too shy to tell you that she's thankful for your help. They have an unbreakable bond, one you can't slip in between so easily. Even when you found out that _you_ are the one who imagined this world. It's beyond you. And you didn't care at first.

This bond that they have, you can see it from Ruben in Gato. However, his was the severe one. The bond was snapped at the end, whoever his partner was, must've been gone.

Then you were helping Pearl climbing Leires, protecting her from monsters as you two made your way to the top where the Door of Fate lies where Pearl claimed that she could see her past. After a scolding from Elazul, they both left you, of course not before they expressed their gratefulness.

The third time you met them was probably it. Seeing Elazul raged over the loss of Esmeralda and the Lucky Clover to the dastardly infamous jewel thief, Sandra had moved you and although, both Nunuzac and Esmeralda had warned you before, you didn't care at all. You tagged along their journey occasionally helping them finding out more of Jumi's tragedy.

 _ **(Times and times, you resented their bonds)**_

Since when did the Lapis knight earn your affection, you never know. But he grew onto you and even that all he worried about was always Pearl's safety, you still held onto a tiny hope. That if he trusted you then maybe… after all of these are over.

Blackpearl appeared and he was lying unconscious on your bed in your house. You watched as he fended off nightmares and the painful scar on his core. When he's asleep, you stroke the core, feeling it hummed in response and wondered if he felt that too.

 _ **(You don't want him to hurt…)**_

He insisted to find Pearl even when his legs were shaking and his battle stance faltering. Sure enough, you were covering for his lack of combat prowess in battle, but you didn't mind. You wouldn't mind it even if he asked you to carry him up to the eleventh floor.

Blackpearl is strong. She needs no knight.

Pearl is weak. She needs a knight.

 _ **(But Blackpearl and Pearl are one and the same)**_

Which was why the conflicted Elazul could only ask for your help to find and get Pearl back. You need to agree. You have to. Or he might not need you again. And you want him to _need_ you anyway. There's no choice in here; that somehow it sounded almost not fair. But it's still fair in your ears.

 _ **(You're falling)**_

Fighting Blackpearl has made you stronger and she saw through you. As she disappeared, she glanced at you, a silent message of 'I know your reason, young Artifact Mage…' fleeted pass your head as Pearl appeared to replace the fierce mage. Blackpearl may know your reason, but Pearl knows nothing. You noted to yourself that the next time you see Blackpearl, you should thank her.

Three keys to Diana's heart. Three keys that Pearl begged for you to find. Elazul entrusted you to take care of Pearl and who are you to disobey? You're seriously smitten that you followed along the girl around Geo collecting what seems to be a key to the heart. Diana's death did not surprise you. Her clue did surprise you though. A beautiful Alexandrite glowing in its purplish color before it changed into the color of grass.

 _ **(You know who is she referring to)**_

Obviously, Florina's core was scarred beyond repair. Her tears, after all were the only source of life the whole Jumi had. She cuts the piece of her life, further destroying her core bit by bit to heal every Jumi who comes for her aid. You saw everyone in her nightmare. How Pearl was born and Elazul becoming a knight of Pearl. Pearl is a manifestation that was born through Blackpearl's will to help Florina, a fitting heir for the throne of Clarius.

 _ **(A princess who can't shed tears)**_

When the time comes –you know it in your mind that this is it…- you asked for permission to investigate from Inspector Boyd. The loud inspector seemed to be suspicious of the jewel store in Geo like you do. Alex….you thought; it makes sense now when you combined the two look alike person. Alex and Sandra, they created one Jumi named Alexandra, the Alexandrite knight.

To be honest, you're quiet skeptic to take Pearl with you, so did Elazul. He's the knight of the two after all. Even though Pearl could change into Blackpearl, you still have your doubts. But you did take her and leave Elazul in the safe confinement of the Pandora Box. You preferred him there, safe and locked than to face the danger in Bejeweled City.

 _ **(Climbing the huge city was no small feat)**_

And Pearl proved that she could become a reliable ally in battle; switching to her other persona of Blackpearl. You were actually relieved that she's not a hindrance and could hold on her own. She talked to you, asked you of your infatuation to her knight. You were quite stunned that she knows; then again, Florina had awakened Pearl's memories about the Blackpearl and you mused just how messed up you are to miss that.

"It's just like what Elazul had said," she mumbled, "Knight and Guardian aren't always lovers"

You held onto her words as you both climbed up the city, annihilating monsters left and right.

Clarius…throne of Clarius. Florina sat, weak and helpless, as if her soul had left. Sandra had been waiting, standing beside her like a loyal dog at her beck and call. Pearl acknowledged the former knight, telling her that you both will stop her at any price. He smirked smarmily as he beckoned the Lord of Jewels to come.

And made a show of swallowing a blue jewel, radiating brilliant azure light.

You nearly screamed in rage as you drove the spear straight at the Lord of Jewels chest. It squirmed, hissed in pain before Sandra interfered with her cards, trying to get the spear out from the Jewel Lord after you flinched away from her attack. Pearl caught your body, hissed at Sandra as she unsheathed her hammer, holding it menacingly toward the other two.

 _ **(You did know that Sandra would sacrifice his jewel; you suspected that)**_

As an artifact mage, you have failed. Failed to foresee his action, failed to stop the Lord of Jewels from swallowing the one thousandth core. So you must stop him. it's not a choice, it's an obligation. Your sense of duty pleads for you to save the Jumi from extinction. You must save Florina and Pearl; failure is not an option.

 _ **(How easy you drove your platinum spear into the Lord of Jewels was irony)**_

But they all died. All the Jumi saved for Florina and Pearl died. They became dusts, fragments of jewels that serve no purpose anymore.

 _ **(The tears were inevitable)**_

You watched them fall from your eyes to the floor as void engulfed you. No, you didn't care anymore. Someone has to shed a tear for this extinct race. And if no one dare to, you will do it yourself. You have responsibility. The Goddess had entrusted you to watch over the whole world, you aren't failing now. Even if it means killing yourself in the process…

 _ **(The darkness is comforting)**_

It's not a celebration. Nor appreciation over what you have done. At least they don't bring you to the Underworld where Larc would most likely chew you off for being not careful and stranded there. Or where you can meet all the Jumi you've failed. Where you can meet **him** and see the disappointed gleam on his dark green eyes, his lips tugged into a gut-wrenching frown.

 _ **(There's light in the end…)**_

In the corner of your eyes, you can see light. Warm, soft, gentle like the Goddess's embrace. Oh, you recalled someone told you how Jumi was born. Was it through the Goddess's tears? You suspected that you, as the Goddess's send must've been able to recreate the events, revive all the Jumi back to life. It's far-fetched but possible.

 _ **(You wished it were possible)**_

His face was the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes. He was worried, you could tell that much. And everyone was surrounding you including one cheery Pearl beside the two of you and a curious Esmeralda behind her. Standing a little on the back was Ruben who watched the ordeal silently with Diana by his side. There are more Jumi standing in circle, smiling at you, thanking you, expressing their gratefulness. The whole room shone in brilliance light of their renew cores.

Florina was talking a little in the back, with what looked to be Alexandra for a brief second before the silhouette disappeared and everyone made way for the Clarius to approach you. You shrugged his hand, stared up at the honored Clarius and bowed.

You've succeeded.

Now you must go.

 _ **(Away from this place. From him)**_

Your duty was done

They will have to find a way to continue to live by themselves. And you have to go. To fulfill what your destiny wants you. The beckon from the Mana Tree drawing you to its lair.

He caught your wrist before you can excuse yourself.

"I will help you…" he said, determined, "I will help you recover the Mana Tree even if I die trying" he won't let go of you. You stared straight at his deep green eyes, for a moment, searching for doubt, for anything that you could use as a reason against his decision. But you found none, instead what you found hurt you. He wants to genuinely help you. You know he could die in the Mana sanctuary for only the chosen could survive the amount of Mana lingering there.

But you can't bring yourself to say no to him. It's not fair, you finally admitted.

You gently pushed his hand away. Looked at him in the eye and nodded.

 _ **(You just can't say no to him. That's all)**_

* * *

 **I swear that I only see angst whenever someone mentioned MC x Elazul…because Pearl is there and, yeah…**


End file.
